


Blood Bite

by Dream_Workshop



Category: Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Gen, Self-Harm, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Workshop/pseuds/Dream_Workshop
Summary: After a bad fight with the Darkloids, Enzan is left with guilt and Netto is left with a vampiric curse. Seeking blood, Netto ends up at Enzan's mansion, where the new vampire finds him freshly wounded. Enzan must stall for time while Sci Labs comes up with a cure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was the most popular story I published, so please enjoy this little vampire AU! As it stands, there won't be any romance, so please comment if you'd like me to include some!

The last battle against Shademan had not ended well. Small slashes and blooming bruises decorated Enzan's body, yet the pain wasn't over. In the privacy of his room, none saw the damage. The silver blade of a kitchen knife caught the rising moons rays, reflecting said light onto the boy's pale face. Images of the battle danced around his mind: Netto being grabbed by the bat Navi, Netto being bit by sharp fangs, Netto's cry of agony afterwards. It had been Blues who snapped the young Ijuuin out of his stupor, the swordsman Navi's sudden call prompting his NetOp to go in for the kill. He had failed to keep his friend safe and he had failed to delete the Darkloid leader. Failure deserved punishment. Steeling his resolve, the NetSavior lowered the weapon over his arm. Tremors ran through Enzan, teeth clenched and eyes squeezed shut, as the knife drew blood. Slowly, he continued the cut, forcing more of the crimson liquid to ooze out.  
"Enzan-sama!" The sudden, loud call startled the Ijuuin boy, causing him to drive the blade deeper than he had intended. Blues had returned from his little errand to find his dear NetOp hurting himself, though guilt grasped at his gut the moment he had seen what his yelling had done. This hadn't been the first time Blues had caught Enzan like this, though the Navi had hoped that their little talk last time had convinced his partner to stop. Worried sick for the boy's health, he tried once more, "Please, put down the knife Enzan." His tone was softer than usual, pleading for the one he cared most for to quit. "You don't deserve more pain after what happened. You don't have to punish yourself for events out of your control. Put the knife down, please." Blues continued to beg, unable to tear his gaze away from the red liquid running down Enzan's arm no matter how much it vexed him. Silence followed, choking the atmosphere of the room.  
Unfortunately, Enzan was stubborn as ever. He shook his head, staring down at the new injury he had made, but moving the blade away from it, "If I had paid more attention, Netto wouldn't have been hurt. It's my fault, so I deserve to feel the same pain he did." The weapon lowered once more, though less stable from the throbbing pain, "Mistakes are punished, Blues." Though he didn't like it, the NetSavior thought he deserved it.   
Blues winced and scowled at the words he knew had come from Enzan's father. He opened his mouth to object once again, however was cut off by the doorknob twisting and the bedroom door sliding open. He watched as alarm took over his NetOp's expression and as the Ijuuin boy attempted to swiftly hide the reddened blade and cover his arm. The person, however, who entered was not who Blues had been expecting at all, though the shaded Navi wasn't opposed to the person coming. Maybe a friend could set his suffering partner straight.   
As he tried to cover the evidence, the dual haired boy felt his bleeding arm grabbed by the intruder, silencing a agonized groan that threatened to leave his throat as the fresh wound was roughly handled and squeezed. A very familiar, though oddly dull, voice shook him from his thoughts of escape, "So this is where you run off to after battles, Enzan." Netto. Why did it have to be Netto? The Ijuuin tried hard to think up some excuse or lie for his friend as he continued to talk. "Never pinned you as the type to hurt yourself, what would Anetta or Laika think if they caught you like this?"   
Blues watched with growing uncertainty, Netto was acting odd. He had expected the other boy to yell or cry, likely both, while demanding answers. Yet, he was being uncharacteristically cruel, taunting and farther harming Enzan. Unable to watch more, the sword Navi sternly scolded the Hikari boy, "Netto, do not cause Enzan farther pain." There was little he could actually do, but he supposed the underlying threat in his tone delivered the message. Unfortunately, Blues went ignored by Netto. The brunette raised his friend's arm, lowering his hand to cup Enzan's wrist, "I guess we all hide some interesting secrets, hmm?"   
As if to prove his statement, Netto guided the hand he was holding up to his face, gliding his tongue across the blood stained skin. In their shock staring at what the other NetSavior was doing, both Enzan and Blues missed the purple glow in the boy's large eyes as the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth. Finally rid of the initial alarm, the older of the two tried to yank his arm away, "What the hell, Hikari?" His shout was met with a tighter hold and another lap of the other's tongue, causing an uncomfortable shiver to run down Enzan's spine. The angle he was looking from hid the satisfaction on Netto's face while he cleaned the dripping, red fluid from the Ijuuin boy's palm. Trying to escape once again yielded the same results, though Enzan couldn't remember his friend being physically strong enough to keep him in this iron grip.  
Blues grit his teeth in irritation, he had enough of this odd behavior. The red Navi brought up Sci Lab's contacts, intent on telling Netto's father to force the boy home. However, an email from Rockman had come in just a few moments prior. His hidden eyes widened when he read the message:   
Hi Blues, sorry to bother you right after a mission, but Netto has been acting really strange ever sense the fight with Shademan. I'm really worried about him, he left me at home in my PET without a word. Can you and Enzan go look for him? I've already asked Roll, Iceman, and Gutsman for help too. Please hurry, I think Shademan may have done something to him.


End file.
